


Irresistible

by iambrianstorms



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Goes around 2012, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, no smut today sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/pseuds/iambrianstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the "Have a dinner with the Monkeys" contest's winner couldn't make it to the restaurant (neither did his bandmates), Alex is joined by his favourite Scouser so he won't need to eat alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt that was sent to me by the-coventry-conundrum on Tumblr where I was asked to write about Miles and Alex alone on a restaurant after the contest's winner struggles to make it to the place. It's a 'Who donates more gets the prize' contest that I like to think was made to help children going through dificulties or smth. Anyway enjoy the story!!!!!!!!

'She won, Miles'

The so called lad sighed on the phone, and rubbed his orbits before getting up, clutching his jacket off the wooden chair.

'Where is the restaurant again? And why aren't the guys wif ye?'

'They got trapped on the fookin traffic. There's a major storm or some shite and they won't fookin arrive in time'

'And the bird that won?'

'She's trapped on traffic too'

'That's awful'

'Aye'

'And the address?'

'It's two streets down from yers. That fancy chinese restaurant, ye know?'

'Alreyt. Meet ye in 5 minutes'

'I- wait, what? You're coming?'

'Ye don't want me to?'

'I want it, yeah, 'f course'

'Then I'm going. Bye, Al'

'Bye, Mi'

The slender guitarist put his boots on and got up, stretching both long legs. He scratched the back of his neck before smoothing his black leather jacket with wide hands. Miles shoved his phone inside his pocket and zipped it before turning the lights off and stepping outside his flat, walking down the hall and towards the streets.

Warm weather is always a blessing when you lived in England for at least half of your life, yet at night Los Angeles gets a bit cooler, summer-ish wind whistling in between the buildings. He got down one street, then the other, and looked up to face the restaurant's entrance, adorned with dark wooden birds carved on the wall and blood-red lanterns from left to right. He shivered in the breeze before stepping inside and nodding to the secure men as a greeting; when he opened his mouth to give his name to the attendant, another waiter quickly appeared by their side and told him to follow his lead to the private room where _Mr. Turner_ was waiting for him.

He smirked and shook the attendant's hand before following the tiny eastern man to the back of the restaurant. The waiter stopped and showed him the place, masked by a detailled hand-made curtain adorned with hills drawn in characteristical chinese style. He murmured a 'Good date, sir' before going away, leaving a _very confused_ Miles standing in the middle of the hall, his eyebrows furrowed in question. The Scouser shook his head in dismissal and entered the room, yet the idea of being in a date with none other than Alex fastened his heartbeat.

Since they first met, Miles liked him a bit _too much_. Their unassaiable friendship is no subject to arguing, but since Alex is unfamiliar with the knowledge that Miles is interested in blokes as well as birds, the Scouser believes he has no chance - so he swallows his "silly crush" (as he refers to this heart-crushing adoration to lower it's effects and try to dismiss it) and keeps embracing the satisfaction that comes with their intimacy.

When he looked up, the messy lad with his forehead glued to the 8-persons table - alone - melted his heart. Alex didn't notice him or didn't bother lifting his gaze cause he kept staring at the floor in pure sorrow; Miles' concluded it was the former when he quietly called his name and the boy jumped in surprise. He quickly got off the table and wrapped his arms around the scouser's slim figure, stopping to bury his nose on his shirt and inhale his scent, not minding the judgemental nature of their long hug.

Miles didn't mind, too.

He leaned back with a sad smile and combed his quiff with skilled fingers, not really minding the looseness of the gelled strands that started to fall off its place. 'Hey, Mi' he spoke in a low tone before giving a step back and reoccuping his earlier position on the huge table. Miles could feel the room's distressed spirit, and only hoped to make Alex feel a little better. He sat by his side and rested his chin on both hands, observing the situation before finally speaking.

'Tell me what's wrong, laa'

Alex sighed and pulled a menu closer - pretending to be busy, until his gaze finally met the lighter pair that belong to his friend.

'Oh Mi, it's silly, don't worry 'bout it. I just feel bad for the bird, yeah? She seemed so happy to win it and they joost texted me, saying that the road is blocked. They won't arrive' he finished the phrase in a whisper. Miles nodded and moved to pat his back, massaging kindly his skin for a few seconds.

'It's alreyt, Al, it's not yer fault or anythin. She must be sad, of course, but she'll understand the struggle'

The Monkey pouted and opened the menu, his fingers carefully manuseating the paper.

'Alex'

He refused to lift his gaze and kept observing the drink options.

'Alex'

'Wot?'

'You can always tell me if there's something bothering you, laa'

'Again, it's nowt-' he bit his lip before letting out a quiet sigh and looking at him, yet his mouth stood as closed as before, his chapped lips pleading to be hidrated - and Miles really couldn't stop thinking about using his own saliva to help; the Scouser's stomach bounced.

'Is it love? Did you find someone new?' he asked hesitantly, the little voice inside his head begging ' _no_ '.

Of course his pleads wouldn't be accepted.

'Yeah, actually'

Miles smirked, trying to look happy. 'Good, that's good, Al. No more pain from Arielle, then? She didn't deserve ye anyway, mate. She was..'

'Amazing' he sighed, 'But yeah, I get ya. Hope ye're right, don't want to feel my guts sink everytime I sing _Fireside_ '

The taller lad nodded, disguising his own stomach protesting.

'I'm happy. I genuinely am'  _Liar._

'Who is it, anyway?'

'Ah, we met a few years ago, no one you're familiar with' he whispered shyly, his fingers tapping on the empty glass; he suddenly straightened his posture and combed his hair before looking at the slender lad.

'Alreyt what should we eat?'

Miles blinked his eyes in confusion and pulled the menu closer.

'Dunno. I'm going for wine, tho'

+

With two empty plates - but two full glasses of white Chardonnay - they were engaged in a very serious conversation about Lennon's possible opinions about the 21st century, rather giggly after a big quantity of wine was downed in a very short period of time.

'I tell ye, Kane, he would _hate_ me songs' he pouted, his eyes showing nothing but honesty.

'No! He would love ye, Alex, ye're a fooking lyrical genius, and yer voice is every singer's dream. He'd be yer fan. He'd probably say me music is too commercial, tho' Miles affirmed, brushing his fringe away.

Alex stood in silence for a bit, his fingers cupping his jaw in a thinking position. 'Lennon was a dickhead, to be a honest'

'A talented dickhead' Miles appointed.

'True. Though it doesn't matter, he's not here, aye? Your music is amazing'

Miles blushed at the kind words, but blamed it on the alcohol.

'Thanks, Al'

'Joost the truth' he winked with a half-smile, his fingers carefully wrapping around the glass to bring it closer, taking a sip. He smoothened the wrinkles on his white shirt as his bottom lip got trapped in between his teeth - making Miles' quietly hum at the image, such a celestial sight.

'There's somewhat I should tell you, Mi. I feel bad for keeping it as a secret from you, but you could've taken wrong conclusions of it'

Miles lifted his gaze from where it was resting on Alex's porcelain collarbones, peeking out of his shirt, and blinked once before nodding, attention now fully directed to the lad. 'If you want to, then do it'

'I used to have a boyfriend, you know' he whispered carefully, his eyes darting up to the Liverpool boy, observing as his breath got caught on his throat and he winked in disbelief. 'A what?'

'A boyfriend, before Arielle'

As his heart hammered heavily against his chest, Miles exhaled quietly and opened his mouth yet he closed it again despites having thousands of things to say. Alex frowned, brushing a curl away from his gaze to look at his best friend, worried for a second that he should've stayed quiet; 'It didn't last long and 2 or 3 persons know about it, but I though I should tell ye'

Miles smiled brightly after a few seconds of shock, bringing his hand up to hold Alex's wrist in a desperate move to make sure this situation is not a dream.

'Alex, this is amazing'

'R-Really? You don't mind then?'

Miles snorted at the irony of their situation;

'If I don't mind? Honey, I didn't tell you before because of the same reasons but Al, I'm bi as well. Since I was 16 years old, laa'

It was Alex's time to freeze, his body tensing up at the guitarist's words. He stuttered a bit before pausing in order to form a comprehensive phrase; 'Is that true?'

'Tha knows, Al. I only tell you truth' _Liar, once again_.

Alex smiled - shyly at first, but then with unfeigned joy.

'That was definitely not what I was expecting when I opened me mouth to tell you, mate. Wow, really. What were the chances?' he chuckled, aware of Miles' fingers still wrapped around his wrist, and even more aware of his own pulse fastening at his touch.

'Honestly, I never even considered it. You look very - huh - _straight_ to me, Al' the Scouser chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Alex snorted in laughter and throwed his head back, but as the giggles slowly died he cocked it sideways and directed his gaze to Miles, a weak smile still on his lips. When the taller lad looked down and found his long forgotten hand still holding Alex's wrist he quickly let it go and hid his fingers between his thighs, as if he was burned by the contact of their skins.

'Mi'

He looked up startled, and hummed in question.

'Do ye still want something? I think we should be goin', ye know.. Maybe even go to a pub if it'd please ye' he quietly suggested, his eyes shinning as he stretched his hand to pick up the leather jacket resting on the chair.

'Yeah, let's go, I need a smoke'

When they stepped out of the restaurant, Alex pulled out his cigarette pack and Miles did the same to his lighter; when he moved to pick up one to himself, he was surprised by the Monkey lifting one to his mouth, motioning for him to open his lips - what he did with a light pink colour spreading on his cheeks. After burning both of their tips, he pocketed the lighter and puffed a cloud of smoke by his opened mouth, walking besides Alex for a few meters in silence.

Miles waited to finish his cigarette before clearing his throat loudly, smashing the stub between his boot and the pavement; 'Do ye want to go to a pub or nah? We can joost drink somthin at me place if ye want' he eyed him nervously, his lashes flickering against his pale skin.

Alex met his gaze and smiled, nodding; 'Yeah, it's better' he spoke happily, in a strangely good mood. He didn't move, though. With eyes glued on him, the shorter lad exhaled a puff from between his agape chapped lips, Miles' eyes unable to look away as the smoke dissipated on the whistling wind.

_Kiss him_

In the cold dawn, surrounded by the city lights, Alex looked nothing but disconcertingly _beguiling_. If Miles had a Polaroid he'd waste an entire set of pictures on the present sight of his friend. His freezing knees were ironically burning at the temperature - that got at least some degrees lower - and complaining at his choice to wear such thin jeans, but he couldn't care less.

The step ahead that Alex gave didn't pass unnoticed to the Scouser, nothing more than a palm between them now, eyes still locked. Smoking slowly, Alex only broke their gaze to exhale sideways, being careful not to get any bit of it on Miles' face. He threw the Marlboro cigarette away and smirked before leaning forward to press their lips in a hurry, tasting like nicotine and sweet-sour sauce.

With a breath and a swap and a step, Miles pressed Alex against the light pole - making sure their mouths were still glued and his tongue was inside Alex's mouth; the pole trembled and the clarity failed for a second but they didn't give a fuck, eyes closed anyway. The Scouser wasted no time in placing both wide hands on Alex's sides, holding him still as he angled his own hip with the lad's, like desperately horny college boys grinding before needing to get back to study.

As agile fingers tugged on the longer strands of brown hair - a tone lighter than Alex's - the Scouser pulled away with a wet noise and a small gasp from the back of his throat, glancing at the other's agape (and now reddened) lips before meeting his gaze. 'Fook, this is bettah than I've ever dreamed' he breathed, his cautious index finger sliding inside Alex's shirt, touching the warm skin above his hipbone.

The Monkey smiled wide and licked his lips, closing both eyes as the calloused hand made its way up his stomach, getting the willies from both cold wind and Miles' touch. In a fraction of time their mouths collided again, tongues poking all around and teeth marking the inside of their bottom lips. Between groans and pecks and deeper snogging, Alex managed to pull back and whisper with his mouth still rubbing against Miles' swollen one: 'Let's have that drink now, Mi, I'm _lusting_ for it' 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed it and PLEASE send me prompts or suggestions on my Tumblr: @shutterbugsandcameraplus


End file.
